lalaloopsy_collegefandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy daycare: bullying
Mrs. Peanut: MENSTRUATION . MENSTRUATIONS . Girls, a new girl is coming to daycare so welcome her with open arms okay. MENSTRUATION. everyone: okay menarche: but the new girl better knows that I am the princess and she's the monster. fetus: menarche. Mrs. Peanut: Hi sweetie welcomes baby daycare. I hope you enjoy it here. why don't you go down to the sandbox and meet some new friends, your sister will be back soon. ovum: hi guys, I am ovum, can I play with you guys? amenorrhoea: sure you can--- menarche: but we are playing princess and monsters, you three are monsters. you can be a really bad monster because you have a really bad name. Ugly name ugly name. Come on girls say it with me. everyone: ugly name ovum: crying Mrs. Peanut: oh what's wrong dear? ovum: the girls they said ugly name just because of my name ovum. Mrs. Peanut: what? the girls were bullying you. that is not very nice, I am calling their sisters right away and we are having a meeting about this. Menstruation: menarche, I am very mad at you right now Menopause: You too, amenorrhoea Pregnancy: You too, fetus amenorrhoea: but menopause it was menarche not me Menopause: really? Menstruation: menarche menstruation did you? Menarche: I did not Pregnancy: fetus pregnancy did you? Fetus: I did not. and menopause it's menarche. menstruation believe us Menstruation: I don't know, menarche, can you just say yes you did it Jewel: menopausal, what's wrong? Menopausal: I want menopause Menopause: Hello? Menopausal: *crying* hi menopause Menopause: menopausal, what's wrong? Menopausal: I miss you, *cries* Menopause: menopausal, don't cry sweetheart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I miss you too. don't cry the whole time. Menopausal: when are you leaving? Menopause: In 2 minutes as jewel closes early today. and don't cry!!!!!!!!!! Menstrual: hi menstruation! Menstruation: menstrual? how did you get here? Menopausal: menopause! Menopause: menopausal, how did you get here? Menopausal: crying Menopause: can you stop crying? Pregnancy: where is pregnant? Pregnant: *in other world* Pregnancy: PREGNANT! Menopausal: I know where she is? Menopause: tell pregnancy right now menopausal Menstrual: me too Menstruation: tell pregnancy right now menstrual Pregnant: hi candy land people Evil menopause: hi kid Pregnant: I want menopausal home therapy Evil menopause: no menopausal home therapy here Pregnant: hey! you're not the real menopause! Menopausal: let's go to the world pregnant's in menstrual Menstrual: okay Pregnancy: Can I come to? Menopausal: we will be back soon Menopause: don't go, guys, Menstruation: are you sure? In pregnant's world Pregnant: nice pregnancy test tree! Menopausal: pregnant? Menstrual: pregnant? Pregnant: menopausal, menstrual! you're here Menopausal: yep. pregnancy is worried about you so let's go back Pregnant: okay Menstrual: pregnant? great menopausal is with her too Menopausal: we are heading back Menstrual: I am too back at daycare Menopause: where is menopausal? Menstruation: where is menstrual? Pregnancy: where is pregnant? Menopausal: we are here Menstrual: menstruation! Pregnant: pregnancy! Menopausal: menopause! Peanut: ringmaster? Menstruation: menarche? Pregnancy: fetus? Ovulation: ovary? Peanut: squirt? Menopause: amenorrhoea amenorrhoea: menopause :( menarche: amenorrhoea we are hiding from our big sisters now Squirt: um menarche, menstruation is looking for you Menstruation: menarche menstruation? Menopause: amenorrhoea menopause? baby: *crying* Peanut: who's baby is crying? nevermind it's coming from hmmm. noooooooooooooooooo it's coming from oh hi circus. Circus: hi peanut! Peanut: do you know who's baby is crying sweetheart? Circus: it's blank Peanut: tell me right now circus big top Menstruation: I think it's mine Peanut: thanks, menstruation, but I think it's mine or menopause 's Menopause: It's mine Peanut: we need evidence Circus: it's coming from, peanut help me spell Peanut: here circus it's menopause Menstruation: um peanut, *menopause Circus: thanks, menstruation. it's coming from menopause 's salon amenorrhoea: menstruation, I need you now. Menstruation: you need to tell me something? amenorrhoea: my belly Menstruation: gasp We've got to get them to my house, stat! Menopause: Oh, when will the waiting end? It's been ages! Peanut: It's been three minutes. Menopause: That's enough time to drive me cray especially waiting for something so important. I'm not going to make the same mistake again. From now on, I'm going to tell people what I am feeling. I don't want you to stop doing pranks in Lalaloopsy Land! Peanut: You don't? sighs I didn't know. Menopause: Because I never told you. Peanut: But we disagree about everything Menopause: Where's the fun if everyone agrees all the time? Please stay doing pranks, peanut. please. Menstruation: It's a boy! And a girl! gasps And another girl! the boy, the second girl is peanuts. the first girl is menopauses. Just getting the cord off the babies, and getting menopauses baby hot flashed. Peanut: make my baby circus-themed menstruation Menstruation: peanut, menopause baby is getting hot flashed because there are two girls Peanut: fine. no fair menopause Menopause: peanut! :( Peanut: Hmmmmmmmm. Menstruation: I know how to deal with peanut, just give me a second babies. Peanut: hi menstruation! Menstruation: peanut, what's * wrong? Peanut: nothing Menstruation: You should say you're sorry to menopause peanut Peanut: fine. menopause, I'm sorry Squirt: *having a *seizure* Peanut: gasps squirt? Menopause: I think she's having a seizure peanut Peanut: Can you get menstruation Menopause: Can you? Peanut: fine. menstruation. Menstruation: almost done Peanut: ? MENSTRUATION Menstruation: almost done cutting the cord Peanut: MENSTRUATION? MENSTRUATION? Menopause: squirt? Squirt: *shaking* Menopause: where is peanut? Peanut: here's her pill. give it to her in her mouth if a seizure lasts longer then 5 minutes. Menstruation: all done! Peanut: MENSTRUATION? MENSTRUATION? Menstruations: sorry peanut. what's wrong? Peanut: squirt is having a seizure outside Menopause: PEANUT? Peanut: here is her pill Menopause: the end. Menstruations: goodbye MENOPAUSE: HAVING MENSTRUATIONS CRAMPS MENSTRUATIONS: ME TOO. WAIT I THOUGHT YOU ARE ON MENOPAUSE? MENOPAUSE: MENOPAUSE ROCKS? HAVING HOT FLASHES RIGHT NOW ANYWAYS MENSTRUATIONS: LET'S BREAK THE RECORD FOR THE MOST MENSTRUATIONS IN THE WORLD! PREGNANCY: MENSTRUATIONS FOR NINE MONTHS GONE? BECOME PREGNANT! PEANUT: I WOULD RATHER MENOPAUSE FOR ME. MENOPAUSE: PEANUT YOU ROCK! THANK YOU! MENSTRUATIONS: YEAH MENSTRUATIONS On Wednesday. Menopause: what time is it? ahhh 9:00 in the morning? I have a meet and greet today. amenorrhoea I need menopausal home therapy now for the meet and greet. I wonder if menstruation is ready yet? Menstruation: menarche, help me Menarche: *sleeping* Menstruation: MENARCHE MENSTRUATION? OR MENARCHE MENSTRUATIONS. Menarche: okay okay I am up Menstruation: menarche menstruations I have a meet and greet and I need menstrual. Menopausal: *crying* Menstrual: *crying* Menopause: Coming menopausal Menstruation: Coming menstrual Menopausal: *crying* Menopause: what's wrong menopausal? Menopausal: stroller? Menopause: Oh, stroller? amenorrhoea: hey! menopause! *leaves the salon* Menopause: amenorrhoea? breakfast? amenorrhoea menopause? where did she go? Menarche: hey! menstruation! *leaves the hospital* Menstruation: menarche? breakfast? menarche menstruations? where did she go? amenorrhoea: hi menarche! Menarche: hi amenorrhoea! want to go on an adventure? amenorrhoea: sure, but not far okay menarche Menarche: great! let's hide here *behind menopause's salon* amenorrhoea: really menopause can find usmenstruations Menopause: was that amenorrhoea? was that your sister? was that your sister menopausal? amenorrhoea: oh no, menopause is here. Menarche: at least menstruation is not Menstruation: menarche , STARRING JOCELYNE LOEWAN AS PREGNANCY, AMENORRHOEA, CIRCUS. DIANA KAARINA AS MENSTRUATION, FETUS. KAZUMI EVANS AS MENOPAUSE, SCRAPS STITCHED 'N' SEWN, MENARCHE MATT HILL AS RINGMASTER. SABRINA PITRE AS OVULATION MARIEE DEVEREUX AS PEANUT BIG TOP. MARYKE HENDRIKSE AS BEA-SPELLS-A-LOT. KAZUMI: NOW MENOPAUSE IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! DIANA: MENSTRUATIONS MENSTRUATIONS IS MINE. JOCELYNE: LIKE EVERYONE GUYS! MINE IS MENARCHE, AMENORRHOEA. #MENOPAUSE'S LITTLE SISTER! Category:Girl Category:Female Category:Teacher Category:Mysterious Category:MENSTRUATION Category:MENOPAUSE Category:PREGNANCY